


Repeat.

by ItsChai



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Heartbreak, Hurt, Leader's duties, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai





	Repeat.

Leo was awake, he laid on a soft bed, softer than it had usually been. He knew why the bed felt softer than what he was used to, it was easily explained.

It was not his bed.

In front of Leo, with his shell to the leader’s plastron, slept Michelangelo. Their fingers were locked together and Leo kept one arm under the youngest turtle, embracing him.

 

Leonardo had been the one to go into Michelangelo’s room the night before. After a big fight with Raph, he had joined his brother is in his room. The eldest terrapin had no idea why had he done this, but once he was in Mikey’s room, the youngest had tried his best to help the leader calm down.

As soon as the youngest had started carefully comforting him, Leonardo had gotten lost in his soothing words, his delicate caresses, his caring kisses… his bed sheets...

 

But now Leo was trying to pull his arm from under the youngest terrapin. “Damn you, Leo, couldn’t you have picked up a different position to sleep in?”

The turtle cladded in blue slowly started moving his arm, trying to pull it away from under the other terrapin without waking him up. Leo knew Mike was a heavy sleeper, but lately, the youngest had started being more careful, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

Detaching their hands was a certainly easy task compared to the one his other arm was executing, at least now he had freed one hand and he just had to pull the other one out.

Michelangelo shifted and released Leonardo’s arm. Was he awake? Leo didn’t know, and that made him freeze for a whole minute, trying to analyze the pace of his brother’s breathing to find out if he was still between Morfeo’s arms.

Everything was silent for that minute, everything was so silent that Leonardo could feel his heart beating, Michelangelo had to be asleep.

Leonardo’s arms were now free, but he was still laying down in that bed with his sleeping brother. The leader applied all the techniques he had learnt during stealth training in the task of getting up from that bed without moving the fabrics a single inch. He wasn’t worried that the mattress could make any sounds when the turtle lifted his weight away from it, the last night, both turtles had effectively proven that Michelangelo’s bed was sturdy enough.

A smile formed on the Leader’s face when he achieved his goal and stood up, all he had to do now was walk out the door. He just had to open the door.

 

“I would have appreciated a goodbye.”

The smile on his face was gone.

Fuck it, Leonardo's will to live was gone when he heard his brother’s voice. He turned around to see his brother's shell, the terrapin was still laying down in the exact same position as before.

Was Michelangelo still asleep? Maybe Leonardo’s brain was imagining things out of feeling guilty and the youngster was still asleep.

But the smallest one’s voice was heard again. “I thought that after last night, you wouldn't want to run away, again.” The terrapin finally rolled over his shell and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Leonardo, whose hand still was on the doorknob.

Leonardo would have given anything to keep his brother in the position he was, turned around. Because now, seeing those eyes, those freckles, those lips in the dim light of the room… Seeing the one that had comforted him and made him feel so good that last night, and knowing he was about to run away from him once more… It was devastating.

The eldest felt a knot build up in his neck, breathing became hard, holding back the tears difficult, speaking impossible. But Leonardo had already meditated about this moment a billion of times, he knew what words to say, he knew how to escape.

“Michelangelo, you know this, what we did…”

For the first time in months Leo hesitated while saying those words, using that second of hesitation Michelangelo stood up in front of his brother and confronted him with a voice tone that clearly stated the youngest wasn't going to change his mind “No Leonardo, we just did what we needed to do, you wanted me and I wanted you. You came to me, Leo, because you were stressed and you needed to find a relief to your mental turmoil.”

Leonardo sighed and closed his eyes “Michelangelo…”

The youngest didn’t listen to his sibling nor did he let him continue speaking. “You deserve to be happy, Leo... think about you…” Mikey cupped his sibling’s face, tiptoeing to bring their faces closer. “Think about us…” 

Michelangelo brought their lips together. 

But Leonardo did not kiss back, Leonardo did not move.

The eldest waited until the smaller broke the contact to take a step back. The eldest opened the door.

“Training begins in 45 minutes.”

Then the leader turned around and left the room, but he hadn’t done so fast enough and Michelangelo had seen that tear roll down the leader’s skin.

 

Leonardo didn’t move, he just stood in the corridor, trying to regain control over his emotions. What he felt for Michelangelo couldn't be, he was the leader, he had to stay impartial and strong. A leader shouldn’t cry, a leader shouldn’t love.

Feeling numb, the eldest decided to walk towards the kitchen. Tea was the first step in his morning routine.

 

Michelangelo sat back down on the bed, devastated. He could seduce Leo, steal kisses from him, spend incredible nights with the Leader, but once Leo regained control over his emotions and placed his “leader mask” on, then it was all gone, Michelangelo was again alone.

Michelangelo loved Leonardo, and Leonardo loved Michelangelo, but their relationship was impossible because the youngest couldn’t give the one cladded in blue what he most desired. Acceptance, approval, their father’s validation.

Michelangelo laid back on the bed and allowed a couple of tears to run down his cheeks, and unlike Mikey, those tears weren’t alone, they came accompanied by some soft hiccups and sobs that no trained ninja could suppress. 

 

When he remembered his father’s words, all Leonardo could do was hide his feelings and train.

When he remembered the older’s touch, all Michelangelo could do was try to not cry and smile.

As easy as that.

 

Train.

Smile.

Repeat.


End file.
